


Without You

by LexInWonderland



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on 3/19/19, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reaction to episode: American Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: After fighting with Toni, Cheryl feels absolutely awful. And the worst part is feeling that she'll be without her forever. But Toni comes in to reassure her that's not the case. This is basically just me hoping that Choni doesn't end. I feel that Toni makes Cheryl better, and it will break my heart if they officially break up...If they do, I at least hope they eventually reunite.





	Without You

_Without you, the ground thaws_  
_The rain falls, the grass grows_  
_Without you, the seeds root_  
_The flowers bloom, the children play_

It has been days since Cheryl and Toni have talked. And every night seemed to tick like the second's hand on a clock. Pace slow. Agonizing pain. Cheryl held a pillow close to her chest. Mascara stained lines falling down her cheeks and spread across the pillow she pressed her face against.

She felt so..._stupid. _She ruined it. Ruined _everything._ Toni was the first person she had truly connected with, and now...all of that was gone. She couldn't stop crying. The creaking of the bedroom door made the redhead look up, seeing the beautiful girl strut in. Anger almost spontaneously shift to shock.

"C-Cheryl?" The girl wipes her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing further.

"I-I'm so sorry T-T. I-I don't even know...I-" She broke down right then and there. Making the girl angry made her feel absolutely terrible.

"Cheryl...come here..." Toni held the other girl close, letting her sob into her _Pretty Poisons _leather jacket. She didn't want to lose her. That would leave her utterly heartbroken.

"I'm sorry too, Cheryl. I'm so sorry. I became so power hungry and I-I-" Cheryl shook her head.

"No...I was becoming jealous. You're allowed to feel powerful. That's one of the things I love most about you. You never let anyone push you back down. I love you so much T-T." Toni sniffed at her words that soaked in affection. "I just don't wanna lose you..." She gave vulnerably.

"And you won't..." She held the girl close. "I promise."

"I'll never be without you?" Cheryl asked shakily. Toni answered her question with a kiss.

"You'll never be without me."

_The stars gleam, the poets dream_  
_The eagles fly, without you_  
_The earth turns, the sun burns_  
_But I die, without you_

* * *

**A/N: So, I know that this was like...really short. But I kinda wanted it to be simple. But this was inspired by ** _Without You _ **from ** _RENT_ **. I was listening to that song while writing this. So I hope you like it. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
